The Bystander's Story
by Jenny Phoenix
Summary: She's the popular girl that everyone loves, and she's the loner that no one understands. My best friend is in love with both of them. But what about me! I'm in love with my best friend and its a bit too much to bare, because he's so oblivious. One-sided MikuxKaito, MeikoxKaito, HakuxKaito, More pairings soon.


**Check my authors page frequently for Updates! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot-line.**

* * *

Miku was writing in her diary, thinking over her day. It was typical. Her mother had gotten her one and she finally decided to write in it.

* * *

_September 1st Part 1_

I never could understand the meaning of life, until you showed me how to love. Was it just a lie? Your staring at her. Admiring her. And I'm supposed to be supportive, because I'm your best friend. Your childhood buddy. The only one who understands you, but I can't. Because I love you. And it's not like sibling love. It's more. And it hurts. It's painful, but I'll be moving away for a little while for my dad's business trip.

* * *

_September 1st Part 2_

Why are you staring at her too? It pains me even more to know that your interested in her as well. Please stop taking about how amazing they are! I...I can't stand it. My heart had been ripped out and stomped on...by you...why don't you notice? You didn't even full-heartedly listen when I told you the news that I'm leaving for a little while. Is it because you know I'm coming back? It still hurts. So much.

* * *

Miku was staring out into space as normal as her best friend continued on with his love problems.

"So she's perfect and sweet, but she is mysterious, and just so different. Don't you think, Miku? Who should I chose? Meiko, my it girl, or Haku, the loner?" Kaito gushed.

He was clearly smitten by the two girls. And it annoyed Miku to a certain unbearable extent. Why didn't he notice her?! Was there something wrong with falling for your best friend? She couldn't comprehend what he thought. Why not fall for the one who was there for you through everything? The one who was your junior high prom date because you both didn't have a date? Why not fall for the one who your parents approved of with every fiber of their being, hoping you'd notice that person had _actual_ feelings for you? Why not? Was it so wrong? It isn't forbidden. Is it?

"Miku?"

"I'm moving soon."

"Okay."

That's was his reply. One word. Before he went off staring at Meiko. That woman who no one knew was devious. She had stolen Kaito right from under Miku's nose, purposely. Who knows why? And then there's Haku. Miku liked her, she was better than Meiko, whom she believed she was a shank. Why? No one will ever know, but Haku is actually kind under that glare or frown she has.

What annoys her was that he hasn't even considered that she might not come back. She was just taking a small vacation. It annoyed her. He didn't love her. Or at least, not in that way. Why did it hurt so much? She remembers when she had considered he was gay, but it turned out that he wasn't. How crazy the old days were. Then again, it isn't all that different now.

Kaito had worked up the courage to talk to Haku and it frustrated Miku. How love sick he was acting. She walked away and he screamed after her, "Your supposed to be supportive of me! That's what a _good_ best friend does!"

_A good best friend? Good? Are you saying that I'm no good?_ Those thoughts of hers made her clench her fists. She felt...agitated, of course.

* * *

She remembers the next hour when she sat at her door step, and writing in her diary as she replied her thoughts, that Kaito had walked by and sneered at her, "Your always so selfish, why can't you think of anyone else's feelings?! Can't you understand that I need you?"

Miku twistedly felt...what was the word...contented, was it? Yes, she felt contented, even though he had cruelly called her selfish when he knew better than anyone, that it was one thing that no should call her. She tried to pay it no mind. But then a tear fell. And then another. Kaito's eyes widened, But he quickly stomped away. Why did he have to act so much like a child? Why did she fall for him? Why couldn't she find someone else? Because there's no one else that makes her feel this way. That makes her cry like this, and then holds her, understanding it was wrong. Why...Why did she always allow him back in? The crazy things you do for love. But in her case...it seemed...unhealthy.

* * *

_September 1st Part 3_

I love him. I love him so much. Why does it hurt so much. Why do I feel bitter? Is it because he always loved any girl that made their way and smiled at him? He values love more than friendship, and I know it best. I've been with him all these years and never once had he loved me or looked at me the way he does with the females he falls for. Am I that unappealing? Is it annoying that I do nothing? As always, people have told me I'm stupid, naive and too nice for my own good, and that I'm too selfish at the same time. Is it bad? Is it true? I must be one of the worst people that he knows. Yet...Why does he stay?

* * *

_September 5th_

I know, I haven't written here for a while, but oh well. Also, I can't stand it, and I'm moving tomorrow, he's taking it well. I guess he really doesn't need me. It hurts...Why doesn't he see things the way I do. I love him. I want to hate him. I feel so pathetic.

* * *

Miku pushed her bags with a sigh. She had arrived at the airport. And he didn't even come to say good bye. That hit her heart hard. She gnawed on her lip and left, working why. Kaito had finally arrived, only to find that she had just left. She had just slipped out of his fingertips.

He shrugged, and smiled sheepishly, with a dreamy look in his eyes, "She'll be back. I know it. She promised she'll always be there. Forever."

They were naive, too naive for their own good, so much it was to the point, most would call it stupidity. He smiled, staring at his soft plush animal in his key chain. It was cliche. His was the left wing of a butterfly, and she had the right half, always hanging off that necklace of hers, next to her golden heart locket. Who had the key to that locket? Kaito. It was so cliche. But they didn't mind it. How could they not tell?

* * *

**I got this idea from so many things I can't even list it. But my favorite is "And She Sad, by To Be Juliet's Secret." ****There is a slight reference. Anyways it's an adorable song, but that's just my opinion, there are parts where it sounds bad or weird...but it's still cute :'D **

_I'm just a girl, probably not your type._

_I like to stay up late at night, think about all the places I want to go._

_Try to live a fairytale, who knows._

_I hate to disappoint you, but I'm not the one made for you, maybe I'm just one of a kind?_

_Is there any boy for me? Does he have the heart to my key? _

_If he took the time to see, there's so much more that we can be._


End file.
